To nie ma przyszłości
by magnoliaflower
Summary: George czuje do Freda coś więcej niż tylko braterską miłość... Nie chce mu jednak o tym powiedzieć, bo boi się, że brat go znienawidzi. Jak długo uda mu się tłamsić tą tajemnicę w sobie?


Był gorący wakacyjny poranek. Słońce już od godziny rozgrzewało ziemię do czerwoności. W powietrzu unosiła się delikatna woń róż zasadzonych przez mamę w małym, przydomowym ogródku. Drzewa cicho szumiały, lekko kołysane przez letni wietrzyk. Raz na jakiś czas odzywały się trele usadowionych wysoko na drzewach słowików.

Przez wakacje mama zaplanowała dla nas niezbyt przyjemną pracę – cała rodzina brała udział w generalnych porządkach w Norze. Polegały one głównie na wyrzucaniu starych, zakurzonych i niepotrzebnych rzeczy ze strychu, wymiataniu pajęczyn i kotów ze wszystkich zakamarków domu, pucowania do czysta kuchenek, zlewów i wanien oraz przemalowania całego płotu okalającego teren Nory. Mieliśmy z Fredem o wiele ciekawsze plany na te wakacje. Chcieliśmy odnowić listę oferowanych przez nas produktów, uzupełniając ją o te, nad którymi mieliśmy pracować. Wszystko jednak poszło w łeb, gdy mama zarządziła sprzątanie. Dziś jest jednak niedziela i nie muszę nic robić. Jest to jedyny wolny dzień w naszym tygodniu wypełnionym kurzem, ścierkami i myciem, więc muszę z niego korzystać.

Ubrany jedynie w szorty w kratę i ciemne japonki, przechodzę między grządkami z warzywami mamy, przeciskam się za pokrytą zardzewiałym metalem szopą i podchodzę pod rosnący tam ogromny orzech. Wysokością sięga do połowy Nory, a jego korona potrafiłaby ukryć w sobie naszego domowego Forda Anglię. Kładę się pod nim, opierając głowę na moim ulubionym wystającym z ziemi konarze i zamykam oczy. Wsłuchuję się w regularny dźwięk mojego oddechu. Nareszcie mogę w spokoju uporządkować myśli, kotłujące się w mojej głowie od kilkunastu tygodni. Dotyczą one jednej osoby.

Wiem, że jest to niemoralne. Dla większości wręcz obleśne i odrzucające. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że gdybym ujawnił moje prawdziwe uczucia spotkałbym się z niezrozumieniem i potępieniem. Widzę przed oczami minę mamy, gdyby o tym się dowiedziała. Z pewnością krzyczałaby, byłaby na mnie wściekła. A może usiadłaby, schowała twarz w dłoniach i zaczęła płakać, pewna, że jej syn postradał zmysły? Myślę, że to nawet prawdopodobne. Bo kto normalny mógłby w _taki _sposób myśleć o _takiej_ osobie?

Jednak nie mogę przestać. Tylko tą jedyną twarz widzę zanim zasnę. Tylko na tą twarz mógłbym patrzeć godzinami. Na te pełne usta, których ciepła tak łaknę. Na te niebieskie niczym ocean oczy, które wpatrują się we mnie wesoło. Na słodkie piegi, urocze dołeczki w policzkach, długie, ciemne rzęsy, lekko zadarty nos.

I wtedy widzę twarz, która poznała moją tajemnicę. Pełne oburzenia, przestrachu i pewnego rodzaju wyrzutu oczy patrzą na mnie z pogardą. Na czole pojawia się kilka zmarszczek. Z ust wyrzucone zostają obelgi pod moim adresem, gniewne słowa, lecz jednocześnie da się wyczuć w tym głosie smutek. Smutek, ponieważ zniszczyłem całe nasze relacje. Wszystko co budowaliśmy przez te szesnaście lat. Czy po takim wyznaniu mógłbym spojrzeć tej osobie w oczy i udawać, że nic się nie stało?

Nie. Nie ważne jak bardzo by mnie kusiło, by wyznać tej osobie moje uczucia, nie mogę tego zrobić. Pozostanie to moim sekretem, który dosłownie zabiorę ze sobą do grobu.

Nikt nie dowie się o tym, że zakochałem się w moim bracie.

Choć nie wiem, na jak długo starczy mi siły, by tłumić to w sobie.

- Hej, Georgie – słyszę znajomy głos, który wyrwał mnie z niespokojnej drzemki pod orzechem. Podnoszę oczy i widzę rozweseloną twarz mojego brata, pochylającego się nade mną. – Drzemiemy sobie pod drzewkiem? – śmieje się.  
- Tak – odpowiedam, siadając i leniwie przeciągając się. – Wspaniałe uczucie po tylu godzinach roboty odsapnąć na świeżym powietrzu.  
- Nie przyzwyczajaj się, bracie – Fred siada po turecku na trawie obok mnie. – Z tego co słyszałem, mama planuje na jutro sprzątanie naszej piwnicy. Gdy ostatni raz tam byłem nie umiałem postawić jednego kroku na czystej, nie zawalonej gratami podłodze. Mam nadzieję, że wszystkie zastawione przez nas tam pułapki już straciły swoją datę ważności – śmieje się szeroko, przyprawiając mnie o szybsze bicie serca. Gdy uśmiecha się, mięśnie jego twarzy nadają jej wspaniały kształt.  
- A czy wiadro samo-oblewające wciąż nie wisi nad drzwiami? – próbuję odwrócić swoją uwagę od brata.  
- Na gacie Merlina, chyba tak – chichocze Fred. – W takim razie musimy posłać Percy'ego, żeby pierwszy przeszedł próg piwnicy. Już wyobrażam sobie jego minę.

W odpowiedzi posyłam mu figlarny uśmieszek, który jednak nie ma nic wspólnego z wizją przemoczonego do suchej nitki Percy'ego. Będąc w towarzystwie Freda mam ochotę śpiewać i tańczyć z radości. Mały uśmiech musi zapewnić wystarczające ujście emocjom toczącym bitwę w środku mnie.

„Zachowujesz się jak jakaś głupia nastolatka na pierwszej randce z prefektem", myślę sobie. Ogarnij się, George. Fred nic nie wie o moim uczuciu i się nie dowie.

Choć tak bardzo chcę, by wiedział…

- Co się dzieje, Georgie? – pyta mnie nagle Fred, wyrywając z zamyślenia. – W ogóle od jakiegoś czasu dziwnie się zachowujesz, jakbyś był nieobecny. I tak często sam tu przychodzisz. Gdzie dawny roześmiany George ze swoim bratem bliźniakiem u boku? Co się stało?

Nie mogę mu powiedzieć. To tylko pogorszyłoby sprawę. Wymyślę jakąś gadkę o alergii na kurz czy bólu głowy. Jakoś z tego wybrnę, nikt się nie dowie, ja też wkrótce zapomnę o tym przelotnym uczuciu do Freda. Wszystko wróci do normy.

Niestety, nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było tylko szybko mijające zauroczenie. Czuję, jakby to było coś o wiele bardziej poważniejszego.

PRZESTAŃ.

- Nic, Freddie, nie martw się – mamroczę. – Jakaś chandra wakacyjna widocznie. Pewnie za niedługo mi przejdzie – posyłam mu udawany uśmiech.  
- Taki kit to możesz wciskać mamie. Lepiej gadaj co naprawdę się dzieje, bo każę ci wypić _Veritaserum_ – zaśmiewa się i wlepia wzrok w moją twarz. Spuściłem oczy na trawę, na której siedzimy.

Nie mogę. Co by było, gdyby się dowiedział? Jak by zareagował? Boję się. Nie mogę niczego przewidzieć. Wolę nie ryzykować.

Ale to w końcu mój brat, do tego bliźniak. Nigdy nie mieliśmy przed sobą tajemnic. Dzieliliśmy się smutkami, radościami, nowinami. Jest tak samo dociekliwy jak ja. W końcu poznałby prawdę. Po co to odwlekać? Teraz jest chyba dobry moment. Mam nadzieję, że będzie wyrozumiały i nie odwróci się ode mnie. Oby…

- Fred… Nie wiem… To moja tajemnica… Nie wiem, jak zareagujesz…  
- Georgie – Fred spogląda mi prosto w oczy. – Jesteś moim bratem. Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko co ci leży na wątrobie. Zrozumiem cię.  
- Jesteś pewien? Nie będziesz na mnie wściekły?  
- Obiecuję.

Wydaję z siebie odgłos podobny do westchnięcia. Już nie ma odwrotu. Widzę w jego oczach, że już prawdopodobnie domyślił się co chcę mu powiedzieć. Nie wygląda jednak na zniesmaczonego. Co więcej, widzę, że jego źrenice rozszerzają się. Czy możliwe jest… by czuł to samo do mnie?

Zbieram się w garść, biorę głęboki oddech i zaczynam.

- Fred… Kocham cię. Ale nie tak jak brata… Chyba czuję do ciebie coś więcej… – spuszczam wzrok i przygotowuję się na wybuch. Nic takiego jednak nie następuje. Słyszę tylko przyśpieszony oddech Freda.  
- Czy… czy to prawda? – odzywa się po chwili.  
- Najszczersza – szepczę.

I wtedy wszystko dzieje się bardzo szybko. Czuję uścisk Freda na mojej dłoni, po ułamku sekundy wyczuwam ciepło jego oddechu na mojej twarzy i ciała stykającego się z moim. Spogląda mi głęboko w oczy, po czym przyciska swoje wargi do moich. Czuję ich słodki smak, o wiele bardziej rozkoszny niż sobie wyobrażałem. Naciska coraz mocniej, zatacza koła i rozwiera mi powoli usta. Wyczuwam jego delikatny język na moich wargach. Spotyka się z moim i przez chwilę pieszczą się. Wirują delikatnie wokół siebie i dotykają się koniuszkami. Gdy zaczyna brakować mi powietrza, Fred przygryza moją dolną wargę i kończy pocałunek. Czując niedosyt, oddycham ciężko i odczekuję chwilę.

- To znaczy, że ty też…? – pytam w osłupieniu. W duszy jednak czuję rozpierające mnie szczęście. Moje sny spełniły się. Zrobiłem to, o czym od dawna marzyłem. Pocałowałem mojego brata. A on zdaje się odwzajemniać moje uczucia.  
- Tak – przyznaje nieśmiało. – Już od jakiegoś czasu czułem do ciebie pociąg seksualny. Bałem się z tym ujawnić. Myślałem, że mnie znienawidzisz. To w końcu kazirodztwo…  
- Czułem dokładnie to samo… - składam mu na ustach delikatny pocałunek, z trudem usiłując powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy. – To nie ma przyszłości, Fred – mówię, oderwawszy się od jego boskiego ciała.  
- Jeżeli nie ma, to możemy sobie ją stworzyć – uśmiecha się do mnie zalotnie, po czym przyciąga mnie do siebie i znów doprowadza do spotkania naszych warg. Wkrótce ląduję na wilgotnej ziemi, a na sobie czuję nagi tors Freda. Każdy ruch jego ust sprawia mi nieopisaną przyjemność, uczucie zaspokojenia od dawna siedzących we mnie pragnień. Każde muśnięcie języka na moich wargach zbliża nas do siebie. Oboje łakniemy czułości, dotyku i bliskości. Zatapiamy się na długo we własnych ciałach i nie zamierzamy przestać…


End file.
